A telecommunications provider and/or third parties can offer various services to subscribers of the telecommunications provider's service. For example, parties can make servers available through which mobile phone users can pay a bill associated with their account, add a phone line to their account, receive a promotional offer, or request any other type of service.
However, some services can be limited to users that are associated with user accounts, billing accounts, and/or subscriptions that have specific attributes. For example, users with a prepaid billing account may be restricted from accessing a bill payment service that is intended for postpaid billing accounts. A service can accordingly check whether or not a user account, billing account, or subscription associated with a user has an attribute or combination of attributes that entitles the user to access the service.